Maid Attraction
by XrosaryX
Summary: A Devil Survivor Fanfic. Yuzu makes a bet with our blue haired hero and he loses. The penalty? Wear something for an entire day that makes Atsuro and Naoya fight over him once again. Da-Da-Duh! Who shall win!
1. Maid

**A fanfic based on Shin Megami Tensei's game, Devil Survivor.**

**Dude!! There's gotta be more Devil Survivor fanfics!! *Spazzes* Oh well...It did just come out so...**

**Naoya: Will you be quiet...**

**Oh shush you! I let you stay here because Atsuro's still mad from the last fanfic I did and might actually harm you if you had no other hiding place to go to!**

**Naoya:.....Ouch, she hit me where it hurts...**

**Anyway, I know I haven't been doing many one-shots on Devil Survivor and I deeply am sorry for that! And once again....Here is another random fanfic!!!!!!!!!!! This time it's a multiple chapter one! Yay!**

**Naoya: *Reads ahead*....Yes! This is epic!**

**Hey! Who told you to read yet?! Oh and please note that there may be references from my other fanfic known as ****The Question**** during this!**

**Warning: Shounen-ai/yaoi, the power of random, OCC-ness I think, cross dressing MC in a certain outfit, Yuzu being a tad evil, and kawaii-ness!!!!**

**Pairing: MCXNaoya, MCXAtsuro**

**I DO NOT OWN DEVIL SURVIVOR! THE GAME BELONGS STRICTLY TO SHIN MEGAMI TENSEI!**

**Also...Uh...If there are spelling or grammer errors I am really sorry! *Bows* **

* * *

"....No Yuzu-chan!" Len cried out in horror as Yuzu let out an evil smile, "I said no!!" His friend didn't hear his pleas as she dragged him around the corner towards the restrooms, "Our bet was that I wouldn't crack under Atsuro's tauntings for forty-nine hours," the girl smiled as her friend tried to wiggle out of her grasps, "I didn't even taunt him back or crack with rage so officially, I win! Now hold up your end of the bargin Lenny." Len stared at the evil "punishment" in her hands, "....Curse me and my bad luck," he softly sobbed and gently took his losing prize into the restroom as Yuzu grinned. She never saw Len freak out this much and him suffering for a little bit in their crisis seemed to ease her spirits a bit...

--------------

Atsuro tapped his foot impatiently as he and Keisuke rested on a bench, "Oh come on! A restroom break doesn't take this long!!" Keisuke sighed, "Why did Yuzu drag Len?" Atsuro shrugged, "I have no idea, but Len looked ready to run away...."

"Hey guys!" Yuzu proudly smiled as she made her way towards them. Atsuro frowned, that smile....Oh-no, what has she done now?! "Where's Len?" Keisuke asked curiously as he saw that their leader was not behind her. Yuzu grinned, "I thought you'd never ask. Len-kun!" Atsuro glanced over and blushed darkly as his friend soon appeared. Keisuke choked on his own air supply, "W-Wh-Why is he wearing that?!"

Len shyly looked down as he tried not to make eye contact with his friends, "Yuzu-chan.....I hate you," he quietly muttered as she giggled, "Aw come on!" Yuzu grinned, "You look so adorable! Right guys?" Atsuro gulped down nervously as he stared at his best friend. Len was in a simple black and white maid costume to which had a matching white lace headband and a white apron with small black hearts at the edges. The dress had short capped sleeves and had a short skirt that reached the boy's knees revealing bits of the lacy petticoats that were under the skirt giving it its full skirted look. White knee socks with black bow ribbons on the tops and a pair of black platform shoes with a white heart on each instep. If Atsuro could, he would have declared his love for his friend right now. He quickly shook his head and smacked himself, no bad Atsuro, very bad!

"W-W-Where d-d-did you get that Yuzu?" Keisuke asked in total shock as Len kicked the dirt beneath his feet, "Oh....I have my sources," Yuzu simply grinned, "Now let's go find some demons!"

"W-What?!" Atsuro cried out, "We're going to let Len battle in that?!" Yuzu blinked in surprise, "Uh duh? Yes Len's going to have to battle in that."

"Huh?! B-But Yuzu-chan!" Len cried out, "I-I can't-"

"That's our deal, you said you'd wear that for a day so deal with it," Yuzu firmly told the boy making Atsuro and Keisuke think a moment. Len, fighting demons in a really cute short maid dress, and having to wear that all day......Keisuke shook his head, how could Len put up with this girl's demands? Atsuro quickly covered his nose and looked away, here comes a nose bleed....One of the many that would begin to come.

--------------

_"Focus Atsuro....Focus......Don't look at-" _"HEY YOU DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH LEN!!!!" Atsuro cried out and used a Zio attack on a demon that was about ready to attack Len from behind, "Thanks Atsuro!" Len cried out as he ordered his demons to quickly defend themselves against a Jack Frost with two Kikimora. God really did hate him...."Ouch!" His Ogre that had replaced his fallen Waira, "I'm trying to protect Len too!!!" he told his demon as his Ogre just shook his head. His master was never going to be a great protector for his mate if he was like this.....

Yuzu snickered a bit as she watched Atsuro argue with himself as Len fought. Keisuke frowned, "Did you just do this for your entertainment Yuzu-chan?" The girl just gave him a smile full of evil, "Maybe..." His Pyro Jack and Jack Frost shuddered as her own Pixie and Kikimora mirrored her evil aura, "I-I'm so glad I'm not Len," Keisuke whispered to his demons who nodded in full agreement before looking at Atsuro who was taking a lot of damage, "Atsuro! Pay attention!" Len yelled in anger as he healed himself and his demons after an attack from a Waira, "You're getting hit a lot!"

"I-I know that!" the otaku cried out as he struggled with his opponents, _"But I'm also worried about you too!!!" _Len gasped as a huge gust of wind hit him, "Ah!" He quickly tried to keep his skirt from flying up into his face and stayed still, "Watch it! I'm wearing a skirt!!!" The young blue haired teen did not notice that the back of the skirt flew up quickly revealing a certain clothing material and Atsuro nearly dropped his COMP, _"Oh dear God...." _His Ogre shook his head as it watched his master fall to the ground with a somewhat large pool of blood under him, yes....His master was going to fail his mate alright....

Yuzu laughed as she watched Atsuro as Keisuke just shook his head, how can they survive today if Atsuro kept fainting from just seeing Len in that horrible cursed maid costume?!

--------------

Len watched as Yuzu placed a lot of tissue over Atsuro's nose, "You okay Atsuro?" he asked gently hoping his friend was not dying of blood loss, "Y-Yeah," the boy replied and gave a thumbs up, "Peachy!" Keisuke scoffed, "Right....." Atsuro frowned, "I-It happens to the best of us alright?" Keisuke just nodded, "Uh huh...Hey Len. Aren't you feeling at all uncomfortable in that thing?" Len glanced down at his dress and shook his head, "Not really....Surprisingly it doesn't feel so bad after a while." He glanced at himself in a mirror of a store, "It actually looks good on me. Atsuro-kun, do you think it looks good on me?"

Atsuro froze and gulped, "Uh....Yo-You want my opinion?" Len nodded as tiny little flowers bloomed from behind him as he smiled, "Well is it?" Atsuro's voice struggled to escape, _"You look so adorable I want to hug you and scream out that I love you!!!" _

"Lenny?! W-Why are you in that?!" Yuzu and Keisuke gasped to see Naoya standing in front of them staring at his cousin, "Onii-chan!" Len cried out and automatically blushed before running behind a light pole, "D-Don't look at me!! It's too embarassing!" Atsuro nearly died from Len's sudden change into an innocent and shy maid, was God trying to kill him?! Naoya stared at his cousin in disbelief, "H-How come...."

"I uh lost a bet," Len shyly explained, "S-So I have to wear this for the whole day..."

"The whole day? Hm......If that's the case I'll stick around you for the whole day Len!" Len gasped and went up to his older cousin, "Really?! You'll stay with us for the whole day and not run off?!" Naoya smiled and nodded, "Of course my dear beloved cousin."

"Thank you Naoya!" Keisuke glanced at Atsuro and gasped as flames engulfed his friend as the otaku watch Len embrace the silver haired man, "A-Atsuro?" Yuzu also hid behind Keisuke as she watched Atsuro glared at a smirking Naoya who saw the jealousy around his student. And the war for Len's love begins again......

* * *

_**Ta-Dah!!!! Done! I shall continue after a few reviews and comments so let me know what you think about it okay?**_

_**Naoya: And hurry.....I want to know more too!!!**_

_**Atsuro: You just want to know cause you'll have a ton of people to support you!**_

_**Naoya: That's not true! *whispers* Maybe...**_

_***Sigh* You two, don't make me get Len in here!**_

_**Both: *Silent***_

_**Okay so yeah. Thank you for reading and hope you shall continue to support me! Thank you once again!**_

_**Atsuro + Naoya: Review as well okay?! So I can win Len's affection! Hey!**_

_**Len: *Sneezes* ?**_


	2. Nothing Good Comes

**A fanfic based on Shin Megami Tensei's game, Devil Survivor.**

**Eh heh....Uh...First off, FORGIVE ME WORLD!!! I HAVEN'T UPDATE THIS IN SUCH A LONG TIME!!!!!!!!**

**Len: C-Calm down...**

**No! It's all been horrible! I'm so behind on my updates, I'm so sorry to all the readers who have been patient and supported me. I shall try to hurry with updates as soon as possible!**

**Naoya: Due to your writer's block, schoolwork, and all that other crap in your life....That's pretty impossible.**

**Nothing is impossible Naoya! You must try! And watch your language too Len's here! *Covers his ears* He's still an innocent uke!**

**Naoya: *sweat***

**Atsuro: Anyways.....Shall you get going with this?**

**Oh yeah. Um.....Due to a certain-*coughcough* Accident*cough*-My game progress in Devil Survivor...Has been accidentally overwritten by my brother who wanted to start over. **

**Len: T_T And now you're forced to fight all those horrible hard battles....**

**Yes and due to this I am not certain which event should be placed within this fanfic that came from the game. If you have any suggestions on which event should be placed here I would be very happy to add a little of my plot twist into it and make this fanfic more enjoyable. Thank you so much and enjoy this chapter!**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai/yaoi, the power of random, OCC-ness I think, also mid language thanks to Kaido and Naoya most likely, cross dressing MC in a certain outfit, Yuzu being a tad evil, and kawaii-ness!!!!**

**Pairing: MCXNaoya, MCXAtsuro**

**I DO NOT OWN DEVIL SURVIVOR! THE GAME BELONGS STRICTLY TO SHIN MEGAMI TENSEI! **

* * *

Atsuro glared as he watched Len skip alongside Naoya who continued to pleasantly talk to him as if they were walking in the park, _"That a-hole! How dare he come in when Len's like this! He'll be all over Len.....I will not allow that to happen!" _Oh and let's not forget what happened the last time Naoya stayed close to Len, _"It took all my power to save Len from that shota complex kidnapper!!!" _"Uh Atsuro?"

"What?!" Keisuke backed away slightly, "Um...C-Can we check on Midori please?" Len glanced back, "Oh that's right," he realized, "She's still running around loose...." Keisuke nodded, "And still putting her life in more danger each minute she keeps doing this." Naoya paused a moment, "....Was this Midori a weirdo girl in a cosplay outfit?" Keisuke glared at him with a fierce passion, "She is not a weirdo girl! Uh well......Maybe she's a little odd and perky, but she's also really cute and-" He blushed darkly as Atsuro and Yuzu gave him a slight grin, "U-Uh! I was just commenting that Midori is a really nice girl!"

"Uh huh," the two grinned slyly as he continued to turn to a darker red each second they looked at him, "B-But really!!" Keisuke quickly told them, "W-We should at least check up on her so she didn't do anything stupid or is in a dangerous situation please?!"

"Okay, we'll do that," Len promised as he patted his friend on the shoulder, "Besides, I understand your concern over her Keisuke. Midori is like a little sister type person and we should look out for her."

"L-Len," Keisuke smiled and hugged him ready to cry with joy, "Thank you so much!" The boy with glasses shuddered slightly and looked behind Len to see two glares directed at him, LET GO OF HIM OR YOU SHALL DIE! "AH!!!!!!!!" Len blinked in pure confusion as Keisuke ran over to Yuzu, "Yuzu! It's the glares of two semes!!!!" Keisuke screamed out, "SAVE ME!!!!"

_"Two semes?"_Len thought and glanced behind him and saw both Atsuro and Naoya looking in different directions and being completely calm, _"Nah! Those two wouldn't fight over me would they?"_ How wrong he was......

* * *

The tension among Atsuro and Naoya continued as the gang walked around the district, "Stop walking so close to Len," Atsuro muttered as he saw Naoya walk behind Len about twelve inches away, "He has his own space ya know." Naoya smirked, "Oh really than why are you walking so close to him?"

"Cause I'm his friend."

"Well I've known him longer and we're family."

"Yeah well at least I don't look like an old man with all that silver hair."

"Really shortie?"

"What did you call me?!" Len blinked as he heard them both bicker overhead, "Um guys...I'm right here." Naoya and Atsuro blushed darkly in embarrassment as Len smiled up at them, "Don't worry I'm not mad. Just don't fight so much." Both let out a sigh of relief, "Hey, you over there."

The five turned to see Kaido head over their way, "Hey, I need to talk to-" The gangster stopped mid sentence as he finally caught on to what Len was wearing, "....What....The....Hell...." Yuzu let out a nervous laugh as Len now very aware why Kaido was staring in confusion crossed his arms over his chest, "I..I lost a bet with Yuzu-chan," he explained to Kaido as the older boy tried to regain himself, "Um...You can scream you know."

"I'm not going to scream," Kaido scoffed, "Just give me a minute okay?" Len watched curiously as he stepped out of sight into an alleyway, "WHAT THE-" Naoya covered Len's ears quickly as Kaido let out his confusion in a long line of curses before appearing again, "I'm good now. Hey, can I talk to you, alone?" Yuzu and Atsuro exchanged hesitant looks, "It's okay guys I'll be okay," Len assured them before they stepped away with Naoya and Keisuke, "Wonder what they're talking about," Keisuke wondered as they stood a while away, "That guy looks a little mad..." Atsuro glanced back as Len seemed to be shrugging about something that Kaido had asked him, "It doesn't look like Len'll get hurt so I guess it's safe to assume Kaido won't hurt him." Kaido blushed darkly as Len fiddled with the ends of his skirt enraging Naoya and Atsuro as the gangster stuttered on through the conversation and trying not to look at Len, "O-Okay see ya," he finally told him and ran off. Len waved slightly as he ran before turning to face his cousin and best friend looming over him, "What's wrong?"  
"What were you talking about?" Atsuro demanded as Naoya glared daggers in the direction of where Kaido had fleed, "He looked pissed." Len laughed, "Oh he just wanted advise that's all."

"About what?!" Naoya exclaimed and shook Len slightly who looked confused of their anger.

"It's nothing really," Len explained, "But he said to keep our conversation a secret or he'd hurt me." Atsuro and Naoya instantly were engulfed in flames of anger, "HE THREATENED YOU?!"

At that moment Kaido felt a sharp sting of pain crash through his chest, "Ow!" he cried out and clutched his chest, "F-For some reason....It just felt like a sword stabbed me...." He shuddered a bit in fear.

* * *

Len skipped off ahead slightly as Naoya and Atsuro were somewhat plotting horrible plans of pain to inflict on Kaido if they'd cross paths with the gangster, "Oh! Hi Gin-san!" Naoya twitched as he caught sight of an older man emerge out of a bar, "Who's Gin?"

Atsuro grinned evilly sensing a jealous aura from the older, "Oh that's just a friend of ours," the otaku merely replied as Yuzu let out a sigh, oh god.....

"Hey there.....Why are you wearing that Len?!" Gin exclaimed as the young teen finally appeared up close to him, "D-Did you lose a bet or something?!"

"Yeah something like that," Len admitted as he smiled again, "Does it look good?" Naoya at that moment grabbed Len into his arms in a hug, "Don't model it," the silver haired man muttered out to his cousin as he directed a glare at Gin who glared back, "You might attract more people than needed..."

"...Atsuro, what did you say?" Keisuke asked as a tense air came upon Gin and Naoya, "You didn't say anything...Well, bad to make Naoya act like this did you?" Atsuro merely smirked as his friend gasped, "That's just evil! Are you just trying to kill Gin?!"

"N-Naoya, you're hugging me too tightly," Len whispered as Yuzu slowly came up to the three with a nervous laugh, "Uh...Gin," she explained as she pointed to Naoya, "This is Naoya, Len's older cousin."

"I see....I'm Gin," the bartender introduced himself as Naoya finally let go of Len to firmly shake Gin's hand, "You must be a doting cousin."

"Oh I'm much more than that," Naoya told him and nuzzled Len a bit making Atsuro burst into flames, "I'm Len's onii-chan too!"

_"Damn you Naoya!" _Atsuro ranted in his mind as he watched, _"How dare you...How dare you get to touch Lenny!! Gin! Do something!!" _Just as Atsuro begin to explode Gin answered his prayers by taking a protective stand against Naoya by taking Len's hand and dragging him out of his over loving cousin's arms, "I think Len's not liking this much cuddling......"

"Hey, get your hands off him," Naoya snarled as Yuzu gently took Len's arm and dragged them away as she saw something even worse than demons as the two men glared each other down. "Heh, well at least I don't force him," Gin retorted causing Naoya to explode in flames, "The way I see it you're like a molesting criminal."

"Oh really well at least I don't have to try to act all cool with a lame goatee," Naoya threw back with a smirk as Gin's own fire exploded, "You look like a hippie or something."  
"You're one to talk. You have a kimono on and white hair....."

"My hair is not white it's silver!!" Len blinked in confusion as Keisuke hurried over to him, "S-Should we stop this?" Len glanced at Atsuro who flinched as the puppy look was enforced towards him, "Atsuro-kun...Pwease?"

_"P-Pwease?! W-Why-" _"O-Okay," the boy smiled nervously and Len glomped him, "Thank you!" Naoya turned his anger to his student, "Why is Len latching onto you now?!"

"Hey don't ignore me!" Gin yelled out, "And Atsuro, don't take advantage of Len when he glomps you!"

"W-What are you taking about?!" Atsuro blushed nervously unsure what he did wrong, maybe placing his hands around Len's waist while in the maid uniform wasn't a wise idea......"WHAT DID THE OTAKU DO?!" Naoya screamed out and shook Atsuro who gripped his fist that were on his shirt, "Hey! You're one to talk!" the younger yelled, "You basically shut yourself out in your apartment!"

"Well at least I go outside and work out!" Naoya objected as Atsuro shouted that a walk through a grave for forty-five minutes was not a work out.

Yuzu quickly gasped as Gin snapped into the bicker by stating they needed to stop being childish to which the two shouted at him to stay out of a fight among a teacher and student, _"This is even better than I thought!!" _the girl squealed and began to make mental notes to herself to tell her yaoi club members about this. Keisuke looked on and just shook his head, "God...If you hear me...Please just hurry up and end today!!"

* * *

**Whoops! Looks like there's two more people out for Lenny!  
Naoya: What the heck is this?! A love fantasy for every yaoi fangirl?!**

**Why not? It's epic! A beloved uke forced into a beautiful appearance with almost every man he has met fighting for his love....Kya! It's an awesome fantasy for every girl who loves yaoi!!**

**Atsuro:.....That's it. It's concluded that she's a even worse otaku than me.**

**Oh shut up Atsuro or I'm adding Keisuke, Kaido, and Gin into your little contest for Len's love!**

**Naoya: Gah! We don't need anymore competition than needed!**

**Yuzu:....Len has his own harem now....AWESOME!!**

**I know right?! *Does a yaoi happy dance with Yuzu as the others look on***

**Keisuke: U-Uh review and submit your votes on who will win Len's affections in the end. It's just Atsuro and Naoya, but who knows what the writer might do.....**

**Len:.....Why am I feeling like a prize....*sweat***


	3. In Which Someone Is Kidnapped

**A fanfic based on Shin Megami Tensei's game, Devil Survivor.**

**Forgive me! I know I haven't updated this in so long!**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai/yaoi, the power of random, OCC-ness I think, also mid language thanks to Kaido and Naoya most likely, cross dressing MC in a certain outfit, Yuzu being a tad evil, and kawaii-ness!**

**Pairing: MCXNaoya, MCXAtsuro**

**I DO NOT OWN DEVIL SURVIVOR! THE GAME BELONGS STRICTLY TO SHIN MEGAMI TENSEI! **

* * *

It was a miracle that Yuzu and Keisuke were able to break the three way fight and drag both Naoya and Atsuro away as Len waved somewhat too happily as they left Gin, "Bye Gin-san!" Len called out as they left him, "Sorry for the fight!"

"It's fine," Gin called out, "Come on back anytime...Without the shota complex cousin." Naoya shot Gin a glare as the other man just smirked and Yuzu quickly picked up the pace with her dragging him before he broke out of her hands and ran full speed at Gin. Len gave a glance at Naoya who quickly stopped his anger and appeared calm again, _"Thank Gods for Len," _Yuzu thought as she let the older man go and flex her fingers as they were numb from gripping him.

"Huh? First yaoi now this?" Len glanced over to see Haru walking out of the park, "My you guys have weird ways on relieving stress during these times huh?"

"Haru-chan!" The singer smiled warmly as Len greeted her making her look like perhaps an older sister or mother to the young blue haired teen as she gave him a little pat on the shoulder, "Aw...It does look cute on you," the singer cooed out as she stood back a bit more to study Len, "Anyone make a pass on you?"

"Huh? 'A pass' on me?" Len asked a little confused, "A pass as in trying to flirt with me? I...I don't think..So?" Haru blinked, "You didn't know or you couldn't tell if someone made a pass on you?" Len shook his head as Haru smiled, "Well you know if someone is making a pass on you if something like this may happen to you." Keisuke let out a squeak as they watched Haru place a hand under Len's chin and tilted it upwards as her face came slightly close to his making Atsuro and Naoya freeze in uncertainty if they should intervene or not.

"Another way someone made a pass on you is if they also did this," Haru explained as she placed her lips close to Len's ear and whispered something that made the teen blush. Yuzu glanced at the boys and snickered as she saw the three faces. Naoya's face looked so blank and confused he looked like he could be tipped over if she poked him while Keisuke's face was so red that she thought his body would burst into flames from just watching this. Atsuro was the one reaction she loved the most, the otaku looked so pale yet so confused that Yuzu was certain that he was thinking that this reminded him of a yuri scene. She tried her best not to erupt into her dark giggles as she watched them, oh how she was loving this!

"I see," Len spoke as Haru moved away, "So...If any of those things happen it means I'm getting hit on?" Haru nodded, "Yup! And if such a thing happens just keep playing innocent and cute as you always do!" she reminded him causing Yuzu to freeze in concern, "Well bye bye Lenny!"

"Bye Haru-onesama! I love you too!" Len called out causing his friends to all scream at his sudden change to Haru's name from his lips, _"What did she say to him during that whisper?" _

* * *

"Uh...Uh," Keisuke managed to squeak out as they found Midori doing her dramatic entrance, "Midori!"

"Huh? Oh hey guys!" she called out and waved, "What's-WHY IS LEN DRESSED AS A CUTE MAID THAT'S JUST ASKING TO BE RAPED?" Len blinked at her words and tilted his head, "...Did she say ra-"

"No she didn't!" Atsuro and Naoya lied as they tried to keep their own perverted thoughts to themselves. Midori ran from where she was straight to Len, "Oh! YOU LOOK SO KAWAII!" Len nervously laughed, "Eh heh thanks I guess," he replied as the demons stared at them, "Hello! Battle?"

"Shush! I'm going fangirl over here!" Midori screamed at the demons as she continued to coo over Len's appearance, "Len if we come out of this alive can you do me a favor? Show up with me to one of the anime conventions!"

"Eh? Why?" Len asked unsure how on earth him in a maid dress would be appealing in a convention. Midori merely gave him a smile that read pure evil, "Oh well...I have a few fangirl friends who want to do a little...Skit."

"NO!" Naoya immediately protested and hugged Len away from the otaku girl, "No, no, no! I know what you crazy fangirls do to boys at those conventions!"

"How do you know huh Naoya?" Atsuro smirked as Naoya turned pale, "You don't seem the type to go to conventions or being a victim of fangirl attacks." Naoya glared at him, "Shall I try to strangle you with an electric cord?"

"GUYS! DEMONS!" Keisuke cried out as he and Yuzu, the only two sane people at that moment, battled the impatient demons who grew tired of just standing and watching the three people fight over the maid boy, "You may want to help us?" Yuzu let out a war cry as her Pixie fell on the ground, "No! Guys please!" Midori took this time to snap back to reality and did a Sailor Moon like pose, "Don't worry! In the name of Midori, I shall punish you!" Atsuro let out a sigh of relief as Naoya release Len and they began to battle.

_"Although...At this rate it's hard to get Len's attention," _the boy thought to himself as he ordered his demons, _"Not only is Naoya my competition, but apparently Midori, Haru, Gin, Kaido...Damn! Why can't things be so easy?" _Len let out a cry of pain as his opponent blasted him full force with a Zan attack causing his demons to be flung to the ground while poor Len almost crashed into Atsuro who caught him in time, "Whoa! HEY!" Atsuro yelled, "Don't do that to Len! Hey guys fire a Zio at those jerks!" Once again his demons stared at him as if he was mad to randomly ignore their current opponent, but only shrugged and did as ordered.

"You okay Len?" Atsuro asked as Len clung onto his sleeve and helped him stand, "You didn't get amnesia did you?" he worried as Len dusted himself off, "It's okay Atsuro," Len smiled, "Thanks for catching me." Atsuro blushed as Len placed a small little kiss on his cheek before facing his demons and moving up ahead to get back at the demon who blew them off. A flaming glare caused Atsuro to freeze in fear, _"Oh crap!" _he thought and turned around to catch sight of Naoya's eyes burning a hole right into his very soul, "Eep..."

"I'm going to use a Zio so painful you won't feel anything for centuries," the older man growled as he slowly crept a bit closer to Atsuro along with his own menacing looking demons, "How dare you..." Yuzu screamed out in horror as the ground began to shake, "What the heck?" Keisuke yelled as Midori clung onto a railing for support as a dark void formed before them, "Huh?" Odd looking chains blasted up from the ground and soon a voice boomed out, "I feel it...Hwhaha! Yes, the blood of a Bel!"

A demon with long silver hair and an odd silver satellite dish behind his head appeared from the void, "I shall feast upon you all!" Yuzu gasped in pure horror as Atsuro cringed in total fear, "Wha...What is THAT?" The demon let out a laugh that startled all of them, "Beldr?" Yuzu questioned and shook her head in fear, "But why? He was suppose to appear in Aoyama Cemetery!" Len also stared in disbelief as Naoya glared at Beldr who began to speak again, "Gwaah! These accursed chains bind me to the darkness of the underworld! Humans...Scream! Cry! Wail! Usher in a world of despair, and set my soul free!"

"Oh please how trival," Naoya muttered out darkly as Keisuke glanced over at the older man who crossed his arms, "This Beldr..."

Beldr studied the humans before him, but paused as his eyes settled on Len who shivered in pure fear and hid behind Midori who was trying to seem brave despite being a little afraid of the demon's great height. Naoya and Atsuro felt a high tension pass by them both, _"He's not going to-" _The giant demon appeared right behind Len in a flash startling Midori and causing the poor maid boy to scream in terror as he was picked up and gone in a flash, "LEN!"

Yuzu frantically looked around as Keisuke tried to calm down a half enraged and half frightened Midori who switched from determination of kicking the demon's butt to screaming of how Len was going to be demon food, "Muhahahaha!" Beldr's voice rang out as Yuzu glanced at the other end of the street to see the said Bel demon holding Len bridal style who was trying to free himself, "You can never defeat me humans!"

"Give Len back now!" Yuzu demanded as Naoya and Atsuro loomed next to her staring with lasers at Beldr, "He hasn't done anything to you!" Midori quickly jumped in by a scream of protest that Len wasn't a good snack as well earning a sigh from Keisuke, "Midori...Calm down I doubt the demon will eat Len-"

"I shall not give away this child! For he shall be my bride!" An awkward silence fell upon them all as they took in the words, "...B-Bride?"

"LIKE HELL WILL LEN BE YOUR BRIDE!" Naoya screamed out as Atsuro began to summon his most powerful demons ready to murder the immortal demon for claiming Len, "NOT WITH ME HERE!" Beldr merely laughed and disappeared making Len cry out, "HELP!"

* * *

***Gasp!* Oh-no! Len's been kidnapped whatever shall they do? Review and wait and see! Thank you for reading!**


	4. Bride

A fanfic based on Shin Megami Tensei's game, Devil Survivor.

This is the chapter before the last! Please enjoy!

**Warnings**: Shounen-ai/yaoi, the power of random, OCC-ness I think, also mid language thanks to Kaido and Naoya most likely, cross dressing MC in a certain outfit, Yuzu being a tad evil, and kawaii-ness!

Pairing: MCXNaoya, MCXAtsuro

**I DO NOT OWN DEVIL SURVIVOR! THE GAME BELONGS STRICTLY TO SHIN MEGAMI TENSEI!**

* * *

"WHEN WE FIND THAT BELDR!" Naoya and Atsuro declared as they, "WE'RE KILLING HIM! stormed across the street as Yuzu, Midori, and Keisuke struggled to follow the two.

It had been merely a good ten minutes after Len had been kidnapped by Beldr and the two were determined to save the leader of their group no matter how much the cost. They had managed to attack a good horde of four demon groups in the area and heard that Beldr had took his "bride" to Kanda where apparently a hurried wedding would take place before he went to Aoyama Cemetery.

Naoya and Atsuro were fully armed with their COMPS and were already half a mile ahead of the others attacking any demons get in their way.

"This...Maybe it was a bad idea to put Len in that dress," Yuzu panted out as she and the others ran behind the two angered males towards Kanda, "Look at this mess..."

"Well at least I can have good material to give my friends for their next doujinshi," Midori cheerfully spoke out as she paced herself next to Yuzu, "Today has been really interesting huh?" Keisuke let out a cough as he stopped a moment, "W-Wait. I need to...Catch myself," he begged to the girls as they waited for him, "I-I have a question Yuzu, I can understand why Atsuro would be determined to save Len, but...Isn't Naoya just a cousin? Isn't it weird how he's acting?"

The girls looked at each other before sighing. How could Keisuke not know?

"Oh come on Keisuke-kun!" Midori exclaimed as she ran over to the boy and dragged him as she and Yuzu began to run again, "It's so obvious!"

"Naoya, has a huge complex when Len is involved," Yuzu bluntly told him as she caught the two figures faintly in the distance yelling out war cries, "Come on we need to catch up before they crash the wedding with flames."

* * *

"H-Huh?" Len opened his eyes and let out a soft groan, "W-Where?"

"Lord Beldr he's awake!" Len jerked up and stared to see a group of Pixies and Kikimoras surrounded him as he sat on a make shift bed made of bundles of white fabric and lace. He noticed that he wasn't wearing the maid outfit, instead he was wearing a white dress almost identical to that of a wedding dress.

The white corset of the dress was beaded with crystals along the sides with ribbons tied across his back making it form fitting around his torso and the skirt had a long train that almost made it impossible for him to find his feet, "Y-You do know I'm a boy right?" he asked towards the nearest Kikimora who nodded, "Of course, but to us demons when it comes to marriage we do not care what gender our mate is."

"W-Wait what?" Len blushed causing all the female demons to giggle at his cute face, "Aw! So cute!"

Len let out a little groan as he had flashbacks of when his mother and his aunts surrounded him while he and Naoya were forced to pose for pictures during the holidays, usually it was mostly him wearing something not boyish. He was happy when Naoya finally get his mother to stop when he turned ten, _"Never again will I wear pink..."_

"Ah so how is my bride?" Beldr's voice boomed as a Pixie grabbed a large lacy white veil and covered Len's face, "My lord!" he heard her say, "You must not see your bride until the ceremony!"

"Why must I uphold on such a silly HUMAN tradition?" Len felt the edges of the veil begin to pull up and quickly yanked it down to hide his face, "No!" The Kikimora next to him spoke up, "Your bride is human my master Beldr," he heard her say, "Wouldn't it be more of a better luck of this union if you follow at least one tradition of his? Besides, to see your mate before the ceremony would perhaps make you lose interest in him."

Len flinched and although the lace covered his face and body from the Bel's view Len could see the demon stare right at him, "How could I lose interest in such a rare beauty?" Beldr declared causing Len to shiver from both fear and flattery, "He is unlike of any of those other weakling humans!"

Len let out a little cry surprise as he felt a large hand yank up his left hand and felt Beldr kiss it, "I shall wait for you at the alter my bride." He heard the Pixies sigh out and giggle as the Kikimora removed the veil, "You still need to be prepared for the wedding," she smiled as Len tried to recover from shock.

He was defenseless.

Apparently when he was kidnapped, he had dropped his COMP and had no way of summoning his demons to fight. He wasn't physically strong either and in his attire he couldn't run fast enough before getting caught.

He was in a very unpleasant spot.

"It's okay," he heard a Pixie close to him say as she and the other female demons helped Len up, "Being married to a demon won't be so bad! Especially such a powerful one like Master Beldr!" Len closed his eyes trying to think of another way out, _"No...I don't want to be married to a demon. For goodness sakes I'm a boy! Also...I..."_

"I love someone else," he whispered faintly as the female demons began to fuss at him as they began to transform him into a true bride.

* * *

"Here we are," Naoya growled as he and the others hid behind a wall as they saw groups of demons walking up the stairs towards the Kanda Myojin shrine, "Damn that cursed Beldr...I'm not giving Len away to a demon like him!"

"Like hell we're not," Atsuro agreen while gritting his teeth, "Also, Len isn't strong enough to run away and go against all these demons!" He took out his friend's COMP and gripped it, "We have to save him."

Midori held up her hand, "So...How are we crashing the wedding?" she asked curiously, "We can't exactly do it like in the shoujo mangas where the heroine's friends enter the ceremony and demand their friend back!"

"Midori-chan, let's not use manga reference?" Keisuke pleaded as he watched more and more demons go towards the shrine, "Maybe if one of us can go to the ceremony and the others can handle the demons coming up to the ceremony?" Yuzu frowned, "That doesn't sound so safe.."

"But that's our only option," Atsuro told her as he scanned the area, "If we clear out the demons that are guarding the place and that are entering. Then the path will be clear for Len and the person who will get him and we can escape just in time before Beldr can get us."

"Questions is who will-" Keisuke blinked as Naoya stepped out of the shadows and began to attack the demons, "Get going and elimate these losers! I'm going!" Atsuro gaped as the older man went up the steps leaving the teenagers to handle the swarms of demons heading their way, "NAOYA! YOU SHOTA COMPLEX JERK!"

"Otakuro just help us out! Let Naoya get Len, what's important now is saving Len!" Yuzu yelled as she and Keisuke began to battle while Midori ran up the steps to stop the fleeing demons trying to alert the others up at the shrine.

"B-But-"

"Len needs to get saved! What's stronger?" Yuzu continued to yell out, "You're pride to save Len or Len's safety?"

_"She's right,"_ Atsuro sighed as he opened his COMP to summon his demons, _"Naoya...Save Len. You better or I'll never forgive you you shota complex jackass..."_

* * *

Len stumbled slightly in his white heels as a Jack Frost helped escort him down the aisle towards the shrine alter, "D-Don't move so fast..." The Jack Frosts glared at him and yanked his left hand harder while Len clutched the bouquet of pink roses in his right hand tightly at the pain, "Hush human," the demon scolded, "You may be his bride, but one step and we shall treat you differently."

The female demons had placed the long lace veil and had sewn flowers onto the edges of the lace while making Len wear a silver headband to keep it in place over his head. He was forced to wear white heels that had a slender heel that boosted his height by a good six inches and his arms were colored in satin white evening gloves that reached his elbows.

The small demons nearly dragged him to the alter before stopping in front of Beldr, "My Lord Beldr!" the Jack Frost announced as he made Len extend his hand to Beldr, "Your beloved bride!"

The Jack Frost looked up at Len, "This is when you say it," it hissed as Len stuttered out the sentence he had to say, "M-My lord...Please take my hand...For I am giving myself to you..."

Beldr's large demon hand took his small hand and yanked him onto the steps before a Yuki Jyorou stood before the two, "Fellow demons!" she shouted as she released a cold gust of wind, "We are gathered...To this union for our Master Beldr and his chosen bride!"

Len flinched as he felt Beldr grip his hand and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Do not be afraid my dear. I shall rule this pathetic world and you shall be forever worshipped."

Len shook his head, "I-I don't-" The Yuki Jyorou spoke again before Len spoke about what he really wanted, "If anyone wishes these two not to marry-"

"Like bloody hell I'm giving up my beloved Lenny to a Bel demon as weak as you!" Len gasped as he recognized that voice as the Yuki Jyorou glided a bit to look up, "And who is it that objects?" she questioned as she and the other demons looked up to where the voice had come from.

Naoya glared down at them as the wind below his kimono while he held his COMP open, "I object."

"Onii-chan!" Len cried out as he saw his cousin up on the roof of the shrine, "You came!" Naoya smirked towards him, "Of course I did Lenny." He glared down at Beldr, "How dare you take my precious little brother against his will and make him your bride you scum..."

"How dare you insult me human!" Beldr declared, "Guards!" Len yanked his hand away from Beldr's as the weaker demons scrambled away to hide while the stronger ones hurried to attack his older cousin on the roof. Len yanked off his heels as Naoya jumped down as his demons battled Beldr's minions, "Lenny come on!" Len grabbed his older cousin's hand and gasped in surprise as his cousin scooped him up in his arms bridal style, "Let's blow this joint!"

"Stop! My bride!" Beldr began to advance towards them, "I shall kill-" Len didn't know what came over him, perhaps his protective nature towards Naoya or hate that Beldr had almost forced him into a marriage, but the blue haired boy took the bouquet and tossed it right at Beldr's face, "Don't you dare threaten my onii-chan!" he yelled at the powerful demon as he struggled to get the roses off his face, "I love him!"

Beldr stared at Len and Naoya as the older man titled his younger cousin's face towards him and planted a kiss on his cheek. Len's face exploded pure red as Naoya smirked at the rejected Bel demon as he jumped down the stairs, "Sucks to be you Beldr! Len is my bride!" he taunted the demon as his demons fleed after him as Beldr's face held a look of pain.

"How could...How could I lose..."

"Master Beldr?" The demons watched as their leader knelt to the ground gripping a few of the roses from the bouquet his bride had thrown at him, "HOW COULD I LOSE SUCH A BEAUTIFUL BRIDE! HOW COULD I BE REJECTED BY SUCH A LOVELY BRIDE!"

* * *

"Len!" Midori cried out happily after they had escaped from the shrine and hid out in a park nearby, "Oh my god you're safe! And not tainted by demon lust!" Len blinked in surprise as he sat on the bench while she and Yuzu fussed over him, "Ohmigod! I was so so scared for you!"

"Len, they didn't try anything funny when they changed you did they?" Yuzu yelled, "Because if they did so help them-"

"I-I'm okay Yuzu," he told her as he took off the veil, "Um...Female demons took care of me. Not Beldr or any male demon touched me." The girls let out a sigh of relief, and a little of disappointment, "Oh right," Keisuke spoke weakly, "Um...Do you think we'll be safe here? Won't Beldr send demons after us since we took back Len?"

Len shook his head, "I don't think so. I threw the bouquet at him and I think when we left I heard him scream out something about it as a rejection?"

"Y-You did what? Rejected him?" Keisuke asked as Len nodded, "Of course," their leader bluntly replied, "I was almost married to him against my will. I didn't have my COMP and also, I'm a minor still so he had no right at all to marry me without permission from oni-I mean Naoya and from my parents."

_"L-Len,"_ Keisuke thought as Yuzu and Midori continued to hug Len and comfort him from what had happened, _"Y-You just have no idea how much danger you just gave us by rejecting Beldr. Oh-no we still have to face him too at the cemetery!"_

"Lenny," Yuzu spoke and took out a small pile of clothes, "Here. You better change out of that dress. We need to go kick Beldr's big butt! And also I think if we place you in a dress who knows if you'll get kidnapped...Again." Len nodded as he took his clothes, "I need to get revenge on that demon," he muttered as he felt his skin crawl recalling all the touches Beldr placed on him.

He began to head towards the park restroom only to find Atsuro leaning on the wall, "Hey," his friend greeted, "You okay?"

Len blushed as he realized he was still in his wedding dress, "Um..I'm okay yeah Atsuro," he nodded as his friend came up, "Say um...Atsuro, do I look funny?" Atsuro blinked and studied his friend as he stood in front of him.

Despite being male, Len wore the wedding dress a lot better then any woman he had seen in wedding advertisements and it fit his slender body revealing some of the hidden curves. Len's expression was so cute as well as he looked up at him with his blue eyes as a blush lit his cheeks, "You look...Perfect."

"R-Really? It's not weird?" Atsuro nodded as he came close to Len and planted a soft kiss on his cheek, "Here's your COMP. Hurry and get changed okay? We need to save people from Beldr." Len's face was as red as a tomato as he nodded at Atsuro and stumbled into the bathroom. Len leaned against the door of the bathroom as he touched his cheek, why had Naoya and Atsuro kissed him?

* * *

Da-da...DAH! What shall happen in the last chapter? Don't go away! Update will come real soon!


	5. Chaos Ends

A fanfic based on Shin Megami Tensei's game, Devil Survivor.

LAST CHAPTER!

Warnings: Shounen-ai/yaoi, the power of random, OCC-ness I think, also mid language thanks to Kaido and Naoya most likely, cross dressing MC in a certain outfit, Yuzu being a tad evil, and kawaii-ness!

Note: I am uncertain if the plant used against Beldr is referred to as the Devil Fuse or Devil Fuge. In my game it was referred to as Devil Fuse. If I'm wrong I'm so sorry!

Pairing: MCXNaoya, MCXAtsuro

I DO NOT OWN DEVIL SURVIVOR! THE GAME BELONGS STRICTLY TO SHIN MEGAMI TENSEI!

* * *

Len stared up at the sky as they stood waiting at Aoyama Cemetery for Beldr. He had returned to wearing his normal clothes and was swaying slightly as his mind reeled back to the current thought in his mind.

_"Onii-chan and Atsuro...Kissed me...On the cheek...KISSED ME..."_

Len gently touched his cheek as he watched Atsuro try to out glare Naoya as the two stood to the side. He blushed darkly again and looked away grippng the Devil Fuse in his hand, "I gotta focus on killing Beldr!" he yelled causing Yuzu and Keisuke to look at him in concern, "I-I'm trying to keep myself from getting nervous!" he quickly explained as Yuzu advanced to him slightly as her hands glowed in a Dia spell, "I-I'm not sick or scared at all! I'm as tough as nails!"

Yuzu frowned as she watched Len try to flex his arms to prove that he was tough, "Len...You've been acting even more weird after you changed out of the wedding dress," she told him, "Something you should've been like while in it, but still..." Len frowned and glanced over at Atsuro and Naoya who were out of hearing range, "Hey Yuzu..."

"What's wrong Lenny?" the girl asked as he turned them away from their friends as he spoke, "Um...Have...Have you ever liked two people at once?" Yuzu stared at Len before glancing over her shoulder, "Atsuro and Naoya?" Len's face glowed a bright red and Yuzu swore she saw some stream coming out of his ears, "H-How'd you know?" the boy asked earning a little giggle from his childhood friend.

"Oh come on Lenny," Yuzu teased him and poked him at his side was she grinned, "Almost the whole lock down has some idea." Len blushed so much that Yuzu worried if there was any blood left in his body, "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah I am," he replied as he bit his lip, "Um...Anyway...How do you choose?"

"Hm..Well," Yuzu pondered, "I would try to think over how much they care about me. Like have they've risked a lot to make sure I'm happy or if they protected me and such." Len nodded as he glanced to see Naoya holding Atsuro back by merely keeping his arm out as the other frailed his arms around in front of him, "But you all do that..."

"Not as much as those two," Yuzu admitted, "They were practically crashing into demons left and right when we headed towards the wedding site. If there was a law against such a speed than they would have been arrested for it." Len looked over at the two again and watched Naoya puStopnch Atsuro, playfully and hard, in the stomach. Keisuke was trying to intervene and only got yelled at by the teacher and student pair.

"Those two are really sweet," Len blushed slightly as Yuzu let out a soft giggle, "Come on, we better get over there."

"Stop fighting!" Keisuke weakly yelled out as Naoya and Atsuro continued their arguement as the two friends came close, "Ah! Len! Thank god, get these two to stop!" Len glanced as Naoya had once again placed Atsuro in a headlock, Keisuke watched as the blue haired teen stormed over, "Hey you two stop it!" he exclaimed and tried to pry them apart. Naoya panicked and let go of Atsuro who in turn accidently knocked Len down onto the ground with his left elbow.

Len let out a cry of surprise and fell onto the stone ground of the cemetery, there was an awkward silence as Len's eyes grew wide, "W-Why do you guys," he weakly stuttered out as tears seemed ready to spill out of his eyes, "Why do you two always fight!" Naoya and Atsuro flinched and looked down in guilt as Len covered his eyes as little sniffles came out. Naoya patted his head, "S-Stop crying Lenny," he whispered to his cousin, "We won't fight anymore okay?"

Atsuro also came forward and swung an arm over his friend's shoulder, "Yeah promise!"

Len looked at them before nodding, "As long as you two say you won't okay I believe you," he muttered out as a pout was still on his face. Yuzu was happily grinning as Keisuke ruined the mood, "Uh...Can we focus on the fact that...Beldr is coming soon!" he exclaimed making Len revert back to normal, "Oh right," the blue haired teen nodded, "And we need to defeat him as hard as possible too."

"Huh? Why?" Keisuke questioned. Len glared and crossed his arms, "That demon put me in a wedding dress! My male pride was shattered so greatly!" Yuzu snickered as Naoya and Atsuro looked at each other, uncertain, "But...You kinda looked goo-"

"MY REMAINING MALE PRIDE WAS SHATTERED!" Len continued to retort and walked ahead of them, "I won't forgive such an unmanly act against me!"

_"...He looks so cute trying to act tough,"_ Naoya smirked as Atsuro looked a little torn between hugging his friend or laughing. Either ended with the possible knee in his stomach or a punch right in his face. Len may look feminine, but he was still a guy. A guy with really accurate hitting skill and strength.

"Can we really defeat Beldr?" Yuzu wondered, "He's immortal isn't he?" Naoya chuckled and took out something from his pocket, "Even immortals have a weakness," he sneered at the thought of the demon, "The Devil Fuse is his weakness. The only thing that can harm that blockhead." He pointed the plant in Len's hand, "If you use it wisely it should be effective."

"You sure it'll work?" Atsuro asked his old mentor, "A small twig against an immortal demon will defeat him?" A long pause fell on the teens as Naoya took his time to reply, "Of course. I have very reliable sources." Atsuro grumbled something, but he couldn't disagree against Len's cousin. Almost all the other things he had said were true...

It was then that Yuzu clapped her hands when a new thought came to her head, "Oh of course! Len! Come with me!"

"W-What why?" Len yelled as his friend dragged him before anyone could protest, "I have a plan B in case the Devil Fuse won't work!" Len gulped as he was dragged away towards where the forest began, "Uh...I-It wouldn't involve..."

* * *

"Tch! Where the hell are they?" Naoya yelled out as Beldr and his minions stood before them.

Soon after Yuzu and Len had left Beldr had suddenly appeared, the demon was quiet at first before shouting out commands to his underlings. Keisuke was busy handling demons to his left and Atsuro was trying to push back the demon forces that kept emerging out of the portal Beldr had summoned. Naoya had focused his attention entirely on Beldr.

Not because he wanted to avenge for Len, but also because the demon-"QUIT MOVING AND FACE YOUR FATE FOR STEALING MY BRIDE!" Naoya ducked behind a grave stone with his demons as the demon shot a blast at them, "Jeez, Len isn't yours he's mine!"

"HEY!" Naoya stuck his tongue towards Atsuro who had commanded his demon to shoot a Zio at full power through a demon, "Don't start! We need to focus on fighting here."

"He's right-GAH! Use all your attention and power on Beldr Naoya! I'm sure Len and Yuzu will show up." Naoya grunted as he commanded one of his demons to try and use a physical attack on one of the demons that suddenly appeared to shield Beldr. The fight was bad though...

Yuzu was their only healer and the minor injuries the three had it was getting harder to dodge attacks if they kept feeling it more and more without any high level healing spells. Using Dia for so long could only heal so little for them.

Naoya jumped back as Beldr's blast caused the grave stone he was hiding behind to crumple, "Damn, you two use Zio quickly!" His demons were only swiped aside by Beldr's muscluar arm, "You damn weak-" Naoya was punched hard into the stomach, "Naoya!" Atsuro yelled as he ducked down as a Jack Frost tried to tackle him from running to help the man.

Naoya landed hard on his back as Beldr advanced, "You scum, you dare think you could defeat me?" Beldr laughed as he yanked him up by his collar, "You think you stood a chance? Pathetic fool. No human could-"

"Let. Him. Go!" Beldr let out a cry of surprise as an Agi hit him square in the face. He dropped Naoya who quickly ran back a bit just in case the demon tried to grab at him again. Yuzu panted as she hurried over to Keisuke's side, "Sorry it took longer then we thought," she apologized as she and her demons began to heal him. Keisuke held in his anger and tried to calmly question her, "Where on earth did you go?"

"W-Well, I took the wedding dress and made it our plan B to use against Beldr," Yuzu replied as she ordered on of her demons to go to Atsuro, "Use Dia only, but only for Atsuro okay?" She focused a Agi blast too at a lingering Jack Frost that had tried to attack her as she healed Keisuke. "Wait what about the dress-"

A loud thud and a groan from Atsuro caused Keisuke to look at Len who was running to Naoya's side, "WHY IS HE IN A DRESS AGAIN?"

The wedding dress had been altered to a short gown. The skirt stopped at the middle of Len's midthigh and revealed the teen's long slender legs, Keisuke was amazed how feminine they looked, and he was wearing white heels. Len had kept the veil on himself and had a white fingerless glove on his left hand.

He looked like a female super heroine Keisuke had seen in the magic girl animes, "...I think something's wrong with your plan B Yuzu...It's like a twisted fantasy fulfilled..."

"Oh what are you saying Keisuke?" Yuzu smiled as he felt her hand crushing his burnt hand causing him to cry out, "Okay! Okay! Forgive me!" The pain was so huge that he soon collapsed out of fear. She sighed, "Oh dear...Now we don't have him or Atsuro all because of plan B."

"Onii-chan are you okay?" Len asked as he looked over at him, "You're not hurt are you?" Naoya stared at Len in utter surprise, "W-Why are you in a dress again?" he finally yelled, "Do you want Beldr to rape you or something Len?"

"This is plan B!" Len explained to Naoya as Beldr gawked at the teen as he summoned his demons, "Yuzu said that the ultimate power that could help us is me wearing the dress again." Naoya felt his muderous intent towards Yuzu grow again.

At this rate his beloved little Len would spiral down towards the dark side. Len gave him a scowl, "Beldr's frozen he's open for an attack."

"...You have a point." The demon was frozen, face pale and his eyes huge. The demons around him were also frozen with uncertainity in their eyes waiting for their master to continue on their attack. Len sighed and put his hands on his hips, "Hey! Beldr! You gonna attack me or not!" he yelled causing the demon to shake off his shock, "W-Wha?"

"I said are you attacking because if not I will!" Len told him and crossed his arms, "You hurt my friends and you hurt my Onii-I mean my cousin. That is not easy to forgive. But I also will avenge myself for forcing me into a wedding ceremony with you! I'm a boy!"

"B-But you're a very cute human!" Beldr finally told Len, "You're so feminine and you're beyond beautiful any human I've seen." Len stayed quiet as Naoya looked between the two, "Uh Len-"

A rather large fire blast emerged from Len as his eyes glowed red, "YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT TO ME!" Beldr let out a cry of pain, "NOO! I-I AM IMMORTAL! I CANNOT BE DEFEATED!" Len panted as Beldr disappeared and a weird red light flew into him, "Huh? Where'd he go?"

Yuzu and Naoya stared at Len in silence, that was too quick...

* * *

"Thank god we defeated Beldr," Keisuke said as Yuzu was helping Atsuro put a tissue to his still bleeding nose, "Even if that was a very weird battle."

"Weird is an understatement," Yuzu told him, "Besides, look at the bright side we managed to live another day. And it was an exciting day!" Keisuke stared at Yuzu's smile before turning away, _"For you it was and any other fangirl."_ He looked around and realized their currently crossdressing leader wasn't there, "Where did Len go?"

Yuzu hummed and pointed to where the enterance to the park was, "He went with Naoya over there. They looked like they needed some privacy and Otakuro stay put!" Atsuro let out a grunt of pain as their medic pushed him onto the bench while keeping her left hand still on top of the tissue. Keisuke watched as the boy struggled to get away, but let out a cry of pain as Yuzu pinched his nose tightly.

He noticed something else was missing. _"Now that I think about it,"_ he realized, _"Midori's gone too. Did she leave while we were too busy earlier about Beldr?"_

"KEISUKE HELP ME!" Atsuro yelled to him only to have his mouth clamped by Yuzu, "The patient must shut up and accept treatment!"

"THIS ISN'T TREATMENT IT'S PUNISHMENT YAH-" Keisuke blinked out of his thoughts to see Yuzu's fist covered in blood as Atsuro had slumped back on to the bench, "Hey Keisuke can you do me a favor and hold him down before he wakes up?" Yuzu sweetly asked him.

Keisuke gulped and went over, "S-Sorry Atsuro..."

Even if they managed to defeat Beldr, Yuzu seemed a lot more threatening at the moment.

* * *

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" Len asked Naoya as they stood at the enterance gate, "Is it about that light that went inside me?" Naoya remained quiet as he stared down at him.

Len shifted his feet a bit as Naoya began to speak, "That's something for later Lenny," the older man spoke as he played with the lace of the veil still on Len's head, "I'm gonna leave again."

"What? Why?" Len demanded as he glared at Naoya, "Are you trying to hide something from us?" Naoya chuckled as he patted Len on the head, "You'll see in time Lenny...Oh and, do get stronger. I want you to be strong enough that you don't need me to rescue you anymore...Princess." Len's face exploded into a red blush as he made a fist, "Shut up! I am not a girl!" He tried to punch his cousin only to miss.

Naoya smirked as he quickly ran away from Len. Len glared to the direction Naoya was going in, there was no way he'd catch his cousin in his heels. Instead he cupped his hands close to his mouth, "SHOTA COMPLEX!" he yelled remembering Atsuro yelling it to his cousin, "I'LL FIND YOU AND MAKE YOU TALK! EVEN IF I HAVE TO WEAR GIRL CLOTHES AGAIN!"

He huffed before turning on his heel. He stopped a moment when he heard a movement in the bushes, "Who's there?"

Nothing...

He shrugged and hurried back to where his friends were. As soon as he was gone a certain otaku girl popped out of the bushes, "Yes! Perfect!" Midori announced as she pulled out a notepad and began to scramble down what she had seen, "No! Instead of Naoya's character running off after he kisses Len's character! Yes yes!"

She was practically exploding with heat and blushing madly as the fantasy played off in her head, "Or better yet...Atsuro's character arrives and the story ends with a duel between the two suitors."

She panted heavily as she took in a deep breath, "Phew, calm down Midori," she reminded herself as she skipped away, "Can't go too overboard." She giggled to herself as she made a mental note to send Yuzu a message later in thanks for today.

* * *

The end!

Hope you guys enjoyed it! I found this ending a little fitting of the crazy day I put our heros through.

Thank you so much for the reviews and all the support.


End file.
